A Little Too Not Over You
by x MasqBubbles
Summary: Bella e Alice são melhores amigas e Bella está apaixonada por um dos irmãos de Alice, Edward, que nunca falou mais do que umas palavras com ela. Mas o que acontece quando uma aposta de Edward com os amigos muda tudo? My First Fic... All Human... BxE
1. Desafio

****

Minha primeira fic... espero gostem (All humans BxE e um pouco, talvez, de AxJ e RxE)

* * *

Eu quero um Cullen pra mim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

O Desafio

**POV Bella**

Lá estava eu mais um dia indo pro colégio... eu estava louca pra ir passar uns meses com minha mãe. É meus pais são separados e eu vim viver com o meu pai aqui em Forks.

Eu adoro minhas amigas especialmente a Alice Cullen, que é igual uma irmã pra mim. E sem contar que quanto mais tempo fico com ela mais chances tenho do irmão dela me notar. Bom, até parece que Edward Cullen um dia ficaria comigo a quatro olhos Isabella Swan. Fala séeeerrrriiiioooo!!!!!! Bom, mas sonhar nunca fez mal pra ninguém.

Chegando na escola Alice já tava do lado da minha vaga habitual falando da festa de aniversario dela...

- Oi!!! Você não pode adiar a visita a Phoenix??? É sério eu preciso de você naquela festa!!!

- Ta Alice eu vou tentar... – interrompida pela Alice que teve alguma premonição de que eu vou conseguir e que minha mãe vai ter que atrasar mesmo já que vai ter uns jogos do time do Phil (ele e o novo marido da minha mãe) na época que eu vou pra la então ainda vai demorar.... dá pra entender essa garota??? Uma cigana que ve o futuro e uma consultora de moda ao mesmo tempo...

A gente foi indo pra nossa primeira aula, História Geral, o professor deu revisão então como eu e a Ali somos alunas exemplares não tivemos q prestar atenção na aula

* * *

POV Edward

Assim que chegamos na escola a Ali foi falar com uma amiga dela, não me lembro no nome dela só que ela é filha do chefe Swan e que usa óculos e eu e o Emmett fomos direto encontrar Jasper e Cedrico (um garoto que adora me imitar, pinto o cabelo e tudo, que Mané, e com m maiúsculo mesmo) hoje era o dia do desafio, que ironicamente era pra mim.

- Fala ai. –Jasper disse – ta pronto pro desafio????

- Ta, ta eu não to, mais vai la...

- Falo você vai ter que sair com a filha do chefe Swan, aquela tal de Isabella – ele foi interrompido por Cedrico

- Ela não gosta que chamem ela pelo nome só por Bella...

- O quê?!?! – eu, Jasper e Emmett falamos juntos

- Peraí – Emmett se pronuncio – como você sabe disso???

- Porque ela foi minha parceira num trabalho de história e também porque ela é legal de se conversar

- Ta né – eu disse – você vai ter que me falar o que fazer pra falar com ela...

- Ed, as vezes tu nem parece meu irmão viu. E lógico que ela vai falar com você depois de babar um pouco né... Você é o solteiro mais cobiçado do colégio, e isso é só porque tu sabe que eu to super apaixonado pela Rose... – lá vem ele falando da namorada...

- Pô, Em da pra você parar de flar assim sobre a minha irmã?!?!?!?!? – a eh esqueci de mencionar aqui que o Jasper é irmão gêmeo da Rosalie e que ele gosta da minha irmã, sorte dele que eu não sou tão ciumento, as vezes eu imagino como o Em vai ficar quando souber disso... tsctsctsc, ih o sinal toco

- O gente até que dia eu tenho que ficar com a tal de Bella??

- Quem disse ficar... – ih fudeu – você vai ter que namorar com ela... e o dia é até a festa de aniversário da sua irmã.

Anotação mental: mandar pro Jasper o pior desafio do mundo.... que mente mais doentia Edward... eu to gostando.... uahhaaahuahuahuahuahauahuaha

Outra anotação mental: treinar risada maléfica

Depois disso eu corri pra minha aula.

**

* * *

**

**Tão gostando?!?!?!?**

**Como eu ja disse eh a minha primeira fic...**

**Bom se vcs gostaram mandem reviews!!!!!^^^^^^**

**Nada como uma pra alegrar o nosso dia**

**se vcs nao gostaram mandem reviews tambem pra saber o que que eu tenho q melhorar...**

**Bjs Bia**


	2. Duplas

**Segundo capítulo!!!!****Eu quero um Cullen pra mim!!!**

* * *

Duplas

**POV Edward**

A próxima aula eu tinha com Alice – ela insistia que nós dois devíamos fazer mais coisas juntos então ela nos colocou na aula de música onde ela conheceu a Isabella, que vou admitir tem uma voz boa... – entrei na sala a Alice conversava com Bella no piano q ela estava se preparando pra tocar. O professor entro na sala é melhor eu me sentar, o Jasper guardou o meu lugar ainda bem não queria me sentar com uma daquelas meninas que só faziam a aula pra tentar chamar a minha atenção.

-Alunos!!! – o professor chamou –Bem, bom dia, hoje quem vai tocar vai ser a senhorita Swan. Qual vai ser a música??

-Eu escolhi a música Two Worlds Collide da Demi Lovato.

-Bem então comece.

Ela começou a tocar com aquela linda voz que ela tinha.

**She was given the world **(Ela estava dando tanto ao mundo)**  
So much that she couldn't see **(tanto que ela nem conseguia ver)**  
And she needed someone **(e ela precisava de alguém)**  
To show her who she could be **(para mostrar-lá quem ela poderia ser)**  
And she tried to survive **(e ela tentou sobreviver)**  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve **(vestindo seu coração na sua manga)**  
But I needed you to believe **(mas eu preciso de você para acreditar)

Ela realmente tem bom gosto pra música... essa era linda.

**You had your dreams, I had mine **(você teve seus sonhos, eu tive os meus)**  
You had your fears, I was fine **(você teve seus medos, eu estava bem)**  
Showed me what I couldn't find **(me mostre o que eu não posso encontrar)**  
When two different worlds collide **(quando dois mundos diferentes colidem)(la di da di da)

La di da di da

**POV Bella**

Meu Deus!! Todos da turma me encaravam eu dei uma pequena pausa e continuei a música super corada por que não era apenas a turma, Edward Cullen olhava pra mim como se gostasse da música, será?!?!?!?! Ta eu sei que eu to sonhando alto.. como se todas as garotas dessa turma – não, peraí, dessa escola não pensasse também – mas pelo menos ele acha que eu sou a única que não esta nessa aula só por ele... eu to aqui por que eu gosto de músicas mais depois que ele entro eu não tenho mais nenhuma razão pra sair....

**She was scared of it all** (ela estava com medo de tudo)**  
Watching from far away **(assistindo de longe)**  
She was given a role **(ela estava dando um papel)**  
Never knew just when to play **(sem saber quando atuá-lo **[Nª da autora: **eu nao sei se eh assim msm…**]**)  
**And she tried to survive **(e ela tentou sobreviver)**  
Living a life on her own **(vivendo uma vida por ela mesma)  
**Always afraid of the throne **(sempre com medo do trono)**  
But you've given me strength to find hope** (mas você está me dando forças para achar esperança)

She was scared of it all

Será que ele ta gostando?!?!? Ai vou me matar assim!!!!!!!!

**You had your dreams, I have mine **(você teve seus sonhos, eu tive os meus)**  
You had your fears, I was fine **(você teve seus medos, eu estava bem)**  
Showed me what I couldn't find **(me mostre o que eu não posso encontrar)**  
When two different worlds collide **(quando dois mundos diferentes colidem)

**She was scared** (ela estava assustada)**  
Unprepared **(despreparada)**  
Lost in the dark **(perdida no escuro)**  
Falling apart **(caindo)**  
I can survive **(eu posso sobreviver)**  
With you by my side **(com você do meu lado)**  
We're gonna be alright **(nós vamos ficar bem)**  
(We're gonna be alright) **(nós vamos ficar bem)**  
This is what happens when two worlds collide **(é isso que acontece quando dois mundos colidem)  
**  
You had your dreams, I have mine **(você teve seus sonhos, eu tive os meus)**  
You had your fears, I was fine **(você teve seus medos, eu estava bem)**  
Showed me what I couldn't find **(me mostre o que eu não posso encontrar)**  
When two different worlds collide **(quando dois mundos diferentes colidem)**  
La di da di da **(La di da di da)

**You had your dreams, I have mine **(você teve seus sonhos, eu tive os meus)**  
(You had your dreams, I have mine) **(você teve seus sonhos, eu tive os meus)**  
You had your fears, I was fine**(você teve seus medos, eu estava bem)**  
Showed me what I couldn't find **(me mostre o que eu não posso encontrar)**  
When two different worlds collide **(quando dois mundos diferentes colidem)**  
When two different worlds collide **(quando dois mundos diferentes colidem)

She was scared

You had your dreams, I have mine

Finalmente agora era a hora da verdade...

**POV Professor [Nª da Autora: **desculpa eu sei q isso é errado mais eu precisava por uma opinião sem ser da Bella ou do Ed**]**

Quando a Isabella parou de tocar toda a turma aplaudiu. E eu soube que era ela...

-Bom turma depois dessa brilhante apresentação eu decidi uma coisa o turma será dividida em duplas para apresentar um dueto junto. E a dupla do meu melhor aluno Edward Cullen vai ser a brilhante Senhorita Swan!! Palmas para ela. Ela realmente merece!!!

Eu não pude deixar os olhares de algumas garotas da turma, que não tem vocação nenhuma e só estavam aqui pelo Edward, para Isabella como se ela fosse um muro no caminho delas para chegar até Edward. Mas o olhar de Isabella era brilhante como se tivesse conseguido algo que sempre quis.

**POV Bella**

Ah Meu Deus!!! Eu não acredito se o professor me colocou com Edward Cullen é por que ele realmente gostou da minha voz!!! Isso é tão bom!! O professor me acha uma boa aluna e eu vou fazer par com o garoto dos meus sonhos simplesmente perfeito.

-Swan e Cullen, por favor continuem na sala, os outros podem sair. – o que que será??

**POV Edward**

Bem parece que as coisas estavão indo bem... quem sabe conseguia vencer o desafio antes da festa da Ali??

-Professor o que foi? – perguntei

-Bem, eu vou avisar vocês que como o melhor aluno da classe e a melhor aluna, com titulo recém conquistado, vocês teram que dar o melhor e vocês então decidam logo qual será a música e me avisem.

-Claro, professor – Bella disse provavelmente tentando retirar da mente o elogio, essa garota era mesmo muito tímida...

Eu e Bella saímos da sala e eu perguntei quando ela estaria livre pra ensaiarmos e escolher a música.

-Eu vou na sua casa hoje para estudar com a Alice então, aproveitamos e escolhemos a música.

-Claro. Que horas você vai?

-Lá pelas 16:00 horas.

-Tá, te vejo mais tarde.

-Tchau

**POV Bella**

Aí Meu Deus!! Ele falou comigo!!! Ele é o meu parceiro e ele falou comigo!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.... Alguém me ajuda por favor!! O que eu visto!?!??

* * *

**Oi gente bonita!!!!!!**

**To tão feliz!!! Eu realmente não esperava tanto sucesso assim!!! mais de 100 acesso!!! e 16 reviews!!!**

**Amei a quantidade de acessos mais so 16 reviews?!??! Fala sério néhhhhhh!!!!**

**Ralei muittttttttttoooooooooo msm pra conseguir escrever e postar o cap hoje so pra vcs ein!!!**

**Espero que gostem!!**

**Agora as respostas as reviews de quem dixo mais naum tava logado:**

_Line Cullen_; _Teyas_; _Cris_; _VYP_; _Juliana_; _Larissa Motoko_; _tsu_: **ta aqui a continuaçao^^ agora o capitulo tah uma poco maior... e Teyas a ideia do mal naum foi da Alice naum pq quando a bella descobri se a alice tiver envolvida ela vai matar ela e dai ja se viu principalmente pq a ali eh um papel mt importante na fic...**

**A uma perguntinha qual musica eles vao cantar juntos?!?!?! Duetos em ingles.. mandem as sugestoes por reviews!!!!**

**A vai tentar ter mais de 16 reviews dessa vez?!?!?! Prometo escrever o terceiro capitulo rapido!!!!!!**

**bjs**

**bia**

**;***


	3. Aviso basico

**Gente desculpa não to postando mas é q eu to sem idéia nenhuma e não gosto de escrever em feriados....¬¬**

**Mas eu já to na metade do terceiro capitulo então deve ser rápido e mais uma coisa... uma enquete qual dessas músicas abaixo você preferia pro dueto?!?!?!**

* * *

Hovering – Miley Cyrus e Trace Cyrus

On the Line – Demi Lovato e Jonas Brothers

This is Me – Demi Lovato e Joe Jonas

Hate that I Love – Rihanna e Ne-yo

No air – Jordin Sparks e Chris Brown

I Thought I Lost You – Miley Cyrus e John Travolta

I Learned From You - Miley Cyrus e Billy Ray Cyrus

Superstition – Jonas Brothers ft Jordin Sparks

Lucky – Jason Mraz e Colbie Cailbat

New classic – Selena Gomez e Drew Selley

Dance with me – Belinda e Drew Selley

Right here, right now – Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens

Can I have this dance – Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens

Still there for me – Corbin Bleu e Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

**_Bjs_**

**_Bia_**

**_;*_**

OBS: os coments do segundo cap eu vo responder no proximo cap exceto os de usuarios logados q eu ja respondi


	4. Estudando com Alice

**A BESTA AQ SÓ PERCEBEU QUE O CAP TAVA COM PROBLEMAS DEPOIS DE SEI LÁ QUANTOS DIAS ENTAO SO AGORA Q EU AJEITEI SORRY!!**

**Oi gente!!! Eu sei que eu demorei muito mas, e que eu não tenho saco pra escrever nos feriados... ¬¬' e tava sem nenhuma idéia!!!! Mas de qualquer forma ta aqui a continuação... Aproveitem! *Nãomematemporfavor***

**A propósito esse cap tah uma merda completa....**

* * *

**Eu preciso de um Cullen aqui em casa *carinhaperversa***

* * *

**Estudando com Alice**

**POV Bella**

Bem, o que que eu visto?!?! Pena que eu não posso chamar a Ali... Afinal por que que eu não posso??? Ahhh, éhh PORQUE EU TO INDO PRA CASA DELA ESTUDAR PORRA!!!!!!!!!!!

Tah esquece o meu xilique aqui... Afinal tenho que arrumar uma roupa bonita, sorri com meus pensamentos malucos... **(N/A: Que garota mais maluca não eh?!?!?! Esquece que eu to aqui...¬¬) **

Bom depois de meia-hora esperimentando roupas decidi por uma calça skinny que a Ali me deu de presente de aniversário – contra minha vontade – e uma blusa azul de manga com decote em V e por cima uma casaquinho fino cinza com detalhes em azul e rosa. Coloquei uma sapatilha prateada, pequei minha bolsa com o material, as chaves e a casaco. Corri pra garagem e partida na minha Chevy. Liguei o radio e estava tocando uma música velha, mas legal, da Christina Aguilera – What A Girl Wants. Já tava pela metade mas eu me peguei cantando ela de qualquer forma...

**Oh baby, oh darling **(Oh baby, oh querido)  
**Thank you, thank you** (Obrigada, obrigada)

**A girl needs somebody sensitive but tough** (Uma garota precisa de alguém sensível mas durão)  
**Somebody there when the going gets rough** (Alguem lá quando a situação fica difícil)  
**Every night he'll be giving his love **(Toda noite ele estará dando seu amor)  
**To just one girl** (Para apenas uma garota)  
**Somebody cool but real tender too **(Alguém legal mas realista também)  
**Somebody, baby, just like you **(Alguém, baby, igual a você)  
**Can keep me hangin' around **(Consegue me manter no lugar)  
**With the one who always knew** (Com o único que sempre sabe)

**What a girl wants, what a girl needs **(O que uma garota quer, o que uma garota precisa)  
**Whatever makes me happy sets you free** (O que quer que me deixe feliz te liberta)  
**Ohh oh, I´m thanking you for being there for me** (Ohh oh, eu estou te agradeçendo por estar aqui por mim)  
**What a girl wants, what a girl needs **(O que uma garota quer, o que uma garota precisa)  
**Whatever keeps me in your arms is what I neeed,** (Sempre me mantenha em seus braços é o que eu preciso,)  
**ohh... **(ohh...) **(N/A: Por que que eu traduzi isso?!!? Tem alguém ai que não saiba que ohh e ohh em português?? **

Eu amo essa música… **(N/A: Sabe que eu também Bella... sabe talvez por isso esteja na fic...¬¬ oi gente eu to incomodando vcs?!?!?!? *carinhadeanjinho* cara agora me lembrei aquela novela que passava no SBT... ¬¬' tah continuem lendo...)** ... ta deixa eu sai dos meus pensamentos que to chegando na casa da Ali...

Caralho, a Ali tem superpoderes neh?!?!?!?!?! O.o Como ela sabia que eu cheguei?!?!?!?! Eu não vi ela perto da sala nem perto de nenhuma janela do andar de cima...

- Bellinha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ali da pra ser menos escandalosa?!?!?!?!? Ta ta parei po!!

- Oi Ali!!! O que nos vamos fazer primeiro?!?!?!?!?

- Bella você pode usar essa venda um pouquinho só?!?!?!??!

- O.o Ali por quê??!?!??! – To com medo!!!!

- Porque sim!!! – Ali, Ali, Ali... Você nunca viu Castelo Ra Tim Bum?!??!?!?!!?!?

- Ali porque sim não e resposta nem aqui e nem lá no universo da Stephenie Meyer... ¬¬

- Querida pra mim sempre foi resposta e eu sei que você vai ceder mais cedo ou mais tarde... e nós estamos num universo alternativo do da autora dessa fic ou seja não existe a Tia Steph aqui só nós q somos criaçoes dela!!^^ – como e que ela sempre me convence?!?!?!?!?? To pasma!!!! Peraí a Tia Steph não existe?!?!??!O.o vo chorar!!!!!

_**Uma hora depois...**_

- ALICEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Não creio!!!! Ela me maquiou!!! Ela vai se dar mal dessa vez...

- Bellinha, minha amiguinha queridinha da minha vidinha.... – olhei pra ela pasma de novo.

- Alice você sabe que falar tudo em diminutivo não funciona comigo – ta blefei bonito....

- Funciona sim que eu sei!!! – ela me deu língua!!!! A ela não fez isso....

- É funciona mesmo mais dessa vez não vai!!!!!!!!!! – OMG ela ta fazendo a carinha!!!! Eu não vou conseguir!!!! – Ta Ali, mas me devolve meus óculos por favor?!?!?!

- Só depois...

- Ali, por favor, me diz que você não quer fazer a dança....

- Eu não quero... – ufa!!! - ... nós duas queremos!!!! Vamos ver se nós aprendemos de vez, please!!!!

- Ta Ali põe a música.... – a batalha tava perdida de novo.... A música já tava começando e tínhamos bastante lugar pra dançar.... Miley Cyrus começou a cantar a música Hoedown Throwdown. **(N/A: Não me matem please essa música é sem sentido nem sei porque que eu escolhi ela neh mais agora já foi..... abre la uma pagina do nosso amiguinho you tube e coloquem Hoedown Throwdown dance along e aprendam os passos que elas fazem uhsuhsaushushah só to imaginando uma cena que daqui a pouco vocês vão ver, a propósito a música eh muito bobinha e tal e como não tem nada a ver com a fic e so por diversão mesmo eu não vou traduzir – tem coisa que eu não acho na letra traduzida, q em sua maioria quando traduzem erram muito... tanto q sou eu que to traduzindo a música pra a fic, e que eu não sei como fica e eu não quero incomodar minha amiguinha Re.. [ Re se vc tiver lendo te amo!!!^^] tah parei ¬¬ terminem de ler...)**

Ali, um dia eu te mato ta… Eh a milésima vez que a gente dança essa música sem sentido...¬¬

**  
**Mas não vou negar que ela é legalzinha…

**1,2,3 Everybody Come On, Off Your Seats  
I'm Gonna Tell You, About A Beat, That's Gonne Make You Move Your Feet  
Ill Give The Bar-B-Q, Show and Tell You How To Move  
If your 5 Or 82 This Is Something You Can Do (Woah, Woah)  
Pop It Lock It, Polka-Dot-It Country-fy, Hip-Hop Fit  
To The Top, To The Sky, Go Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide**

**Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 180 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role**

**POV Edward**

Porra!!!! A Ali ta ouvindo de novo essa música!!! Essa música da nos nervos!!!!!!!!!! Quer saber vou ir lá falar com ela pra ela abaixar ou desligar esse rádio...

**  
**Meus Deus!!!! Quem é aquela gostosa que tá dançando com a Ali?!??!?!?!?! Vo admitir eu nunca vi garota mais gostosa na minha vida!!!!!

**Boom Boom Clap, Come On Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap, Boom De Clap De  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Woah, Woah)  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop Fit (Yeah, Yeah)  
To The Top, To The Sky, Go Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide  
Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, Thats How We Role**

**Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Throw It All Together, Thats How We Role  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown) **

**Throw It All Together, Thats How We Role  
Boom Da Clap, Boom Boom Clap, Boom Boom Da  
Boom Boom Da Clap Boom Boom Da Clap, Clap  
Boom Day Clap, Boom Boom Clap  
Throw It All Together That's how we Role**

- Edward o que você está fazendo aqui?!?!?!?! – é que que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?!??!?!

- Eu vim pedir pra você tirar dessa música pela milésima vez!!!!! – foi ai que a garota gostosa pra cacete **(N/A: Edward que feio!!! Esme não te deu educação não!?!?!?!?!?)** falou algo...

- Viu Ali eu disse que essa música dá nos nervos de qualquer um que não seja você!!!! – Ai!!!! A Alice se fudeu!!!!

- Quem pediu a opinião de vocês ein?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? Edzinho querido do meu coraçãozinho eu já aguentei a Bella aqui falando mal da minha músiquinha querida – ETA garota teimosa... pera ai ela disse Bella?!?!??! O.o A garota gostosa é a Bella!!!! – e eu não vou aturar você falando mal dela também!!!!! – silencio macabro no ar... isso é novo pra quando se está com a Alice por perto.... – Agora que eu acabei com a bronca por causa da minha músiquinha querida vocês podem ir escolher a música que vocês vão cantar!!! - Depois disso ela saiu empurrando eu e a Bella do quarto....

**POV Bella**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Alice ta morta mesmo!!!!! PERAÍ ELA NÃO ME DEU O MEU ÓCULOS!!!!!!!!!!! Me virei pra porta e comecei a chamar a Alice pra ela me dar os meus óculos, só que adivinha.... ela abriu a porta me deu a língua e falou que não ia me dar o óculos!!!! Ou traduzindo:

- Bella eu tive o maior trabalho pra fazer essa maquiagem e você não vai por esses óculos terríveis e acabar com o visual que eu criei... te entrego quando você for embora... agora vão escolher a música que vocês vão cantar!!!!

- Não liga pra ela não... – uma voz perfeita falou do meu lado... peraí é o Edward!!!! Meu parceiro de dupla simplesmente perfeito!!!!!!! Ali, brigada por não me devolver os óculos!!!!! – ela é sempre assim...

- Eu sei eu aturo ela todos os dias... afinal ela é a minha melhor amiga.

- É mesmo né...

-Vamos decidir logo a música ?!?!?!

- Claro vamos lá pro piano.... – Deus ainda bem que você ouviu as minhas preces!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Gente esse cap, como eu ja disse, tah uma merda completa!!!!**

**Tah mais deixa isso pra lá....**

**Agora vamos as reviews de quem não tem usuário ou tava com prequiça de fazer login....¬¬**

* * *

**As do cap 2 - Dupla**

_**Belinha:**_ q bom q vc tah gostando!!!!!!!!

_**Inga:**_ Q bom q vc veio ler ein!!!! E que bom q vc tah gostando ^^

_**Veronicâ:**_ Sabia que eu adoro a sua fic!?!??!?!?

_**Teyas:**_ sabe q vc não ajudo MT com a musica..... mais deixa pra lá!!! Aqui tah a continuação

_**Larissa Motoko:**_ q bom q vc gostou daquela música!!!^^ eu amo ela.... vc sabia q ela (demi junto com os Jonas...) escreveu pra Selena (a Alex de feiticeiros) q eh a melhor amiga dela desde a época q fizeram Barney juntas??!?!? ninguém perguntou nehhh.... será q o nosso Ed percebe??!?!?!?! Talvez sim, talvez não.... não vo falar pra ninguem ainda talvez so pra minha amiga q me suporta falando a toda hora as minhas idéias..... mas deixa pra lá.... pra matar um pouquinho da sua curiosiade o novo cap!!!

* * *

**E as do aviso básico (as musicas não são agora não tah... o resultado da votação eh so depois)**

_**Lilaa:**_ q bom q vc amo a idéia da fic... mas vc gostou do jeito que eu to fazendo ou so da idéia?!?!??!?

_**Lunna Cullen:**_ serio minha fic tah muito boa??!?!?!?!? *sorriso da demi lovato* eh o Ed tah meio perverso mesmo....

_**Dessa Swan Cullen: **_ahhhhh gente eu surto assim!!!!!! Tah todo mundo falando q tah adorando ou q tah amando a fic!!!! Tah aq a atualização.... sabe q eu também adoro essa musica e pior q tudo q vc pos eh verdade

_**Sra. Cullen:**_ vc eh casada com q Cullen?!?!??!!? Vc gosta de todas essas q eu pus?!??!?!? Vc deve ser viciada em musica q nem eu....

_**Gabriella:**_ Logico q vc ajudo... outra q gosta de todas as musicas q eu botei!!!!

* * *

**Votaçao!!!!!!!**

_No air – Jordin Sparks e Chris Brown - 8_

_This is Me – Demi Lovato e Joe Jonas - 5_

_Hate that I Love – Rihanna e Ne-yo - 5_

_Lucky – Jason Mraz e Colbie Cailbat – 3_

_Still there for me – Corbin Bleu e Vanessa Hudgens - 1_

_Broken - __Seeter e Amy Lee – 1_

_On the Line – Demi Lovato e Jonas Brothers - 1_

_Right here, right now – Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens - 1_

_Hovering – Miley Cyrus e Trace Cyrus - 0_

_I Thought I Lost You – Miley Cyrus e John Travolta - 0_

_I Learned From You - Miley Cyrus e Billy Ray Cyrus - 0_

_Superstition – Jonas Brothers ft Jordin Sparks - 0_

_New classic – Selena Gomez e Drew Selley - 0_

_Dance with me – Belinda e Drew Selley - 0_

_Can I have this dance – Zac Efron e Vanessa Hudgens - 0_

_Broken Strings – James Morrinson e Nelly Furtado – 0_

_If I Didn't Have You – Emily Osment e Mitchel Musso – 0_

**Atenção: a votaçao continua e vcs podem votar em mais de uma musica tah…. E eu pus umas novas, ou q eu esqueci ou que pediram...**

* * *

**O capitulo tah maior ein!!!!^**

**Obs: talvez eu fique um pouco sumida (de novo) pq a gente já vai ter provas la no colegio.... e a de mat e a primeira ARG!!!!**

**Ou seja dia 12 prova de mat tenho q estudar gente!!!!! Mais podem ficar calmas tah!!!! Vo tentar postar rápido (da ultima vez q vcs ouviram isso.....), tah rapido não. Mas assim q eu puder eu vou escrever!!! Prometo ein!!!**

* * *

**Mais antes de dizer adeus eu vo por qui pra vcs verem umas ideias pra fic que eu tive!!!! Mas por favor nao copiem as minhas ideias ein!!!!**

**1ª ideia:** Bella, Alice e Rosalie vão fazer intercambio porem seus pais mudam o local para onde elas vão, ao invés de irem para Paris elas vão para em Forks!!! E a família com quem elas ficaram lá serão os Cullens.

**2ª ideia:** Alice e Jane são melhores amigas desde pequenas, porém Alice esteve fora por um tempo e quando volta para o casamento de seu irmao Edward, Jane a apresenta a Jasper, seu namorado. Mas o que acontece quando os dois se apaixonam?!?!?!? Eles começam a viver esse amor proibido sem contar pra Jane. E o que Jane fará quando descobrir sobre os dois?!?!?!?

**3ª ideia:** Edward é um ator que começou sua carreira muito cedo e agora para fazer um filme ele terá que viver entre os adolescentes da cidade de Forks. Sua tutora será Bella que não gosta nada da ideia (baseado no livro Idolo Teen da Meg Cabot)- essa fic eu tive uma ideia diferente vao ser duas partes uma com o final parecido do livro e a continuaçao q vai ser totalmente criaçao minha!!!

**o gente qual eu começo a escrever primeiro?!??!?!O.o**

**Me ajudem pls!!!!**

**Bjs**

**Bia**

**;***

We Get To 4, 5, 6 And Your Feeling Busted  
But Its Not Time To Quit, Practice Makes You Perfect (Woah, Woah)  
Pop It, Lock It, Polka-Dot-It (Woah, Woah)  
Country-fy, Hip-Hop Fit (Yeah, Yeah)  
To The Top, To The Sky, Go Side To Side (Hey, Hey)  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, And Glide  
Zig, Zag Cross The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role  
A Boom De Clap De Clap  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)  
Do The Hoedown (Throwdown)

Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap  
Try It With Me Here We Go  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Woah, Woah)  
That's Right  
Boom De Clap De Clap  
Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap (Woah, Woah)

What a girl wants, what a girl needs (O que uma garota quer, o que uma garota precisa)  
**Whatever makes me happy sets you free...** (O que quer que me deixe feliz te liberta…)  
**Always what I need, always what I want** (Sempre o que eu preciso, sempre o que eu quero)  
**What I need, what I want, and you´ve got, yeah yeah** (O que eu preciso, o que eu quero, e você tem, yeah yeah)  
**Oh baby, I thank you, cause you know...** (Oh baby, eu estou lhe agradeçendo, porque você sabe…)  
**What you got, is what I need** (O que você tem, é o que eu preciso)  
**What you want, hahaha, what I want** (O que você quer, hahaha, what I want)  
**Ooh, ohh yeah** (Ooh, ohh yeah)


End file.
